Got to believe in magic
by spicegirl19
Summary: [SUMMARY CHANGED] Meet Lucy, a girl who is normal but born with a forbidden magic. Having a burden childhood, she almost killed her older brother, mother grandfather and younger siblings after almost defeating the black mage,Zeref and losing control of her magic. She feared herself for 15 years. Bullied and humiliated, she met an accident that caused them to mourn her 'death' BYE!


**CHAPTER 1: KIMI GA IRU KARA (ENDING 4)**

**NORMAL POV**

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE THIS STUPID AND WEAK?! HUH BLONDIE?! NO ONE WANTS YOU CAUSE YOU'RE ONLY A NORMAL PERSON AND YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A FULL-FLEDGE WIZARD!" Sting yelled as he pushed Lucy onto the ground and kicked her hard that made her scream in pain. Everyone laughed at her pathetic state.

Lucy Dreyar Heartphilia, a student of Fiore High, granddaughter of the principle, Makarov Dreyar. Young sister of the 2nd generation dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyar. Adopted sister of Levy Mcgarden and Wendy Marvel. Lucy's life turn upside down when every student except Levy and Wendy, bullied her, humiliate, torture and abused her, physically, mentally and emotionally. Today is her 18th birthday. She was only greeted by her grandfather, cousin and adopted sisters. All of the students love to bully her.

_Weakling_

_Nerdy bitch_

_Slut_

_Abnormal Moron_

All of them called her with these horrible names. She picked up herself and walked away while the others just threw rotten tomatoes , eggs, rocks and crumbled paper. They recorded the whole scene and just played the whole video. They just laugh and laugh.

**LUCY'S POV**

My 18th birthday. The only day my Mother wanted me to be a real wizard. But she's wrong, I humiliated myself. Then I felt a pain on my lower belly, and felt Nausea. I ran back to my dorm and ran straight to the bathroom. I was shocked.

'_This can't be happening.'_ I thought until I wrapped my bruised arm, cheek and legs with bandage. I went to my room upstairs. I recognized that I'm alone. Grandpa went to the Council meeting, Laxus studied in a far away place, Levy and Wendy went to Crocus to help the royal family there.

I reached my room. I opened the door and went inside the room. I grabbed a white T-shirt, yellow long sleeve jacket, leather skirt with leggings and a pair of combat boots. I went to the bathroom and change. After I was done, I covered my face with my jacket's hood. I ran down and opened the main door slowly, looked outside if _they _come by. I went to the pharmacy and purchased the test. I went back and took out the test, I followed the instructions carefully. Pacing around the room and waiting for the results until it pinged. It was true, I'm pregnant. The result was a plus sign.

At this midst of shock, I ran back to my room with the test and kept them in my mini drawers that was kept in dresser for 3 years. I collapsed on my bed and cry, until I fell asleep.

(THE NEXT MORNING)still LUCY'S POV

I woke up 4 in the morning knowing that the child inside me is still ok. I opened the door and saw Grandpa, he saw me and greeted me.

"What's wrong, my child?" he asked while I sat down.

"Grandpa, will you be angry if I tell you something's wrong with me?" he shook his head sideways.

"I-I'm p-pregnant." I said while sobbing. I can tell that he's shocked. I was afraid that he might hit me but instead he hugged me.

"Don't worry Lucy, your child will be safe here." He got up and went back to his room to sleep. I went back to my room to sleep but when I got back to my room, I saw Sting with Yukino on my bed, making out in my room. They saw and just laughed at me and went back to their session. I ran down stairs and left the dorm. I ran down to the farthest part of the school. I screamed louder and made the boulder in front of me shattered. Then black mist appeared. I know who it was.

" Lucy. It's been 15 years, Where have you been?" a black haired man asked in a sarcastic voice. Zeref.

" Isolation. I know I almost defeated you 15 years ago. But I know you haven't stop doing you evil plots. You will be defeated, Zeref." I growled as a powerful dark aura surrounded me. Then I remember the baby inside me. I vanished the aura and placed my lower belly as he disappeared. I felt tears streaming down as I felt despair and humiliation on my family's name. I made my choice, I'll leave and never return for the sake of my family's safety and the baby's. I heard a distant roar. I felt it was nearby and followed the roar and I saw the source of the roar. It was a dragon. A creature everyone believed that was extinct 400 years ago. I slid down to the bottom of the cove and slowly approached it. It was larger than me. it was a woody brown body, cream underbelly and blue highlights. It has a 'smashed' face, head frills and four large wings, it also has an owl mannerism. It looked at me and growled at me. I gently approached it's face with my right hand and showed care and respect. It's face gently moved forward to touched my hand and it's eyes looked at my eyes as it's soul reflected my own. I stayed with it for the whole morning. I didn't go to school due to my condition. The dragon snuggled by my side means it understand my pain. I remembered the dragon that attacked the school 15 years ago.

The day passed and it was night and I said goodbye to the dragon and climbed out of the cove and walked home. The baby's condition is still ok. I reached home and opened the door. There were people sitting on the couch, glaring at me. They grabbed my hand and forced me to sit down.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACKED LISANNA?!" Natsu yelled at me aggressively. Erza sliced my cheek and Gray held me on the couch, preventing me to escape.

" I didn't do anything to hurt Lisanna. I didn't saw her today."

"LIAR! YOU ATTACKED LISANNA CAUSE I STARTED DATING HER AND SHE SAID YOU WERE JEALOUS, YOU ATTACKED HER! I WISHED THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Natsu yelled as he picked me up as my back landed on the wall. I vomited blood as they approached , ready to kill. But the whole room was on fire and I looked up and saw the dragon I met earlier. It roared large amount of fire in front of them and mercilessly attacked Natsu, Erza and Gray. I picked up myself and climbed the stairs and went to my room. I packed everything I needed and wrote a letter to Levy, Wendy, Laxus , grandpa and Everyone. I opened the door as the dragon flew away leaving Natsu, Erza and Gray injured and lying on the floor. I run down and ran towards the school gate and went to the train station. I bought a ticket and boarded the train, ignoring everyone's stare towards my injured body. I found an empty seat and sat down. I left my old life because they all bullied and tormented me. Then I heard the train screeching and it turned sideways and got off the track. The train crashed down to the vast ocean and people were injured. All of the passengers were found except me. I just floated the vast ocean on a plank of wood from the train. Maybe they were right. I just ran away from problems. I don't deserve to be a wizard like Sting said.

As I was about to close my eyes, a dragon saw me and flew towards and gently carried me on my back, it carried me towards an island. It put me down gently on the ground. I saw thousands of dragons and they brought me water, food, and my suit case that they found.

2 days passed, I grew closer to them. I become a crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady. I meditated and my magic is now unlocked but I only use it when It's necessary. I decided to create a castle inside the dragon sanctuary. I still remembered the painful incident 2 days ago.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen**_

My heart still feels pain for the 15 years of isolation.

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried**_

_**Don't let them in , don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

I looked don on my necklace given by Natsu and threw it far away.

_**Well now they know!**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

I created a cute snowman with a flurry.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care, what they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

I ripped my cloak and burned it to ashes then I happily skipped, forgetting my past.

_**It's funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seems small**_

I turned around and walked backwards slowly , seeing the dragons as they see me feeling FREEDOM.

_**And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits **_

I created an magnificent staircase and ran towards it.

_**And breakthrough**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_

I looked down the staircase and stepped on it as it turned smooth.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I'm one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

I arrived at the top

_**You'll never see me cry**_

And let go all of my fear and problems.

_**Here I stand**_

I stomped my foot on the ground as a dragon symbol was created, resulting it the floor.

_**And here I stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

I raised both of my arms as the floor rose up. Pillars, walls, chambers, staircase, hallways were created. Most of them were made out of ice, metal, wood, fire, rocks and water. Chandeliers ,doors and windows were finally created. The dragon's flew around as they now see me as a family.

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

I added some dragon designs in the room I was in.

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractal all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

_**I'm never going back**_

I looked down on my Fairy tail mark

_**The past is in the past!**_

As I erased it along with my pain from the 15 years of isolation.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

My hairstyle is now separated into three braids. My bangs are now separated on the both__side of my face.

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn **_

My attires changed. I now wear a sleeveless red T-shirt with a fur hood attached to my shoulder pads. My bottoms was a leather skirt with spikes and a skull belt. My footwear are now a pair of fur boots. I also wear a pair of wristbands.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

I walked towards the balcony as the dragons are waiting for me to show up. I face my new life, to protect the dragons and the baby's safety from _them._

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand in the light of the day**_

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway.**_

Free. Free from the past is now what I feel. I will protect this sanctuary from harm. I also want the baby to have a peaceful place to grow up. I am now called Belinda.

**Me: HI! SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING FOR THE NEW STORY. IN THIS STORY, LUCY IS VALKA IN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2. SO THOUGHT OF IT WHILE I WAS STILL PLOTTING THIS STORY. **


End file.
